


Operace v E dur

by EstiVera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medicine, Music, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstiVera/pseuds/EstiVera
Summary: „Medicína jenuda. Našel jsem to na Wikipedii,“ oznámí pacient.John si povzdechne. Na Wikipedii. To jako vážně?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Operace v E dur

**Author's Note:**

> Kratičké AU napsané během dvou dnů, nic moc sofistikovaného, nebetováno, můj druhý pokus o Johnlock.  
> Nestudovala ani jsem hudbu, ani medicínu, mou modlou jsou WikiSkripta.  
> A postavy mi samozřejmě nepatří.

John odtrhne pohled od okna, prudce zamrká. Zase ztratil pojem o čase. Jak je to dlouho? Určitě už by měl vzít dalšího pacienta. Nebo tam teď nikdo není?

Z obrazovky počítače na něj svítí rozepsaná zpráva, kurzor na konci řádku poblikává. Doktor si povzdechne. Jeho nespavost se poslední dobou pořád zhoršuje, celé noci jen apaticky sleduje strop. Po několika hodinách to většinou vzdá, přesune se na gauč a za zvuku další reprízy nekonečného seriálu nad ránem usíná.

V duchu se vrátí ke zprávě, celou poslední větu smaže a místo toho dolů napíše pár zkratek a čísel. Víc po něm dneska fakt nikdo nemůže chtít.

Dveře klapnou, dovnitř opatrně nakoukne Mary.

„Můžu poslat dalšího?“

John kývne. Žena se usměje a povzbudivě na něj mrkne.

„Už jen půl hodiny. A tenhle vypadá, že bude stát za to.“

Zmizí dřív, než doktor stačí zareagovat. Za chvíli už se dveře otevřou dokořán a dovnitř vtrhne cizí muž. Černý kabát za ním dramaticky vlaje, několika rychlými kroky přejde ordinaci a svalí se na židli.

„Konečně,“ zavrčí a ušklíbne se. John si ho opatrně prohlédne.

„Dobrý den, doktor Watson, co vás k nám-“

Ani nestihne větu dokončit, pacient mu skočí do řeči.

„Sherlock Holmes, mám SKT, potřebuju elektromyografii kvůli vyhodnocení, ale pravděpodobně bude nutná dekomprese nervu pomocí discize ligamentum carpi transversum. Provedete to ambulantně? Nemůžu se tu zdržovat a potřebuji tu ruku zcela funkční.“

John chvíli překvapeně mlčí, jeho zpomalený a otupělý mozek sotva stíhá zachytávat jednotlivá slova. Marně přemýšlí, jak zareagovat.

„Vy jste lékař?“ zeptá se nakonec.

Muž si odfrkne.

„Pochopitelně, že ne,“ odmítne, jako by bylo zřejmé.

„Tak jak to můžete vědět? Nestudoval jste medicínu, ne?“

„Medicína je  _ nuda _ . Našel jsem to na Wikipedii,“ oznámí pacient.

John si povzdechne. Na Wikipedii. To jako vážně? Nesnáší tenhle typ pacientů, to je jejich všechno-znám-všechno-vím, psali-to-na-fóru a mojí-babičce-ale-tohle-zabralo. Ano, ale vaše babička  _ neměla přerušenou míchu _ ! Je pátek, za půl hodiny mu končí směna a on zcela jistě nechce čelit dalšímu internetovému géniovi.

„Popište mi, co vás trápí,“ uchýlí se nakonec k ověřené frázi.

Pacient protočí oči v sloup.

„Parestezie a dysestezie všech prstů levé ruky, především prsteníčku, objevuje se nejčastěji nad ránem, lehká hypestezie, dnes ráno zjevné zhoršení jemné motoriky.“

John zpozorní, pokusí se o chápavý úsměv.

„Nešly vám zapnout knoflíky?“

Vždycky jsou to knoflíky, během těch let na neurologii už to ví. Prsty se zamotají do látky, ruka se začne jemně chvět a najednou stojíte před zrcadlem a netušíte, jak se obléct. Druhý muž jich má na sobě požehnaně, fialová košile se napíná přes jasně tvarovanou hruď… tak dost! John sebou trhne, trochu vyděšeně, rozhodně nesmí dovolit, aby byl kvůli únavě neprofesionální.

Pacient si odfrkne.

„Netrefil jsem se na gis dva!“ oznámí, jako by to byl konec světa. Možná je.

„Gis dva?“

„Jsem houslista, není to snad očividné? Proboha, lidé se tak často dívají a nevidí! Kdybyste dával alespoň trochu pozor, mohl jste vědět diagnózu ještě dřív, než jsem vešel do dveří.“

„Vážně?“ podiví se John, tohle ho zaujme.

Muž se ušklíbne, s úsměvem na rtech vysvětlí: „Říkal jsem to na příjmu. Měl byste to mít dávno v systému.“

Doktor nejistě shlédne k obrazovce, kde je otevřená elektronická karta. Kolonka důvod návštěvy jasně hlásí podezření na syndrom karpálního tunelu. Ach jo. Tohle asi vážně vědět měl.

\---

Opatrně si ruku prohlédne. (Dlouhé a elegantní prsty, trochu se chvějí, ale on je přesto úplně vidí, jak tančí po strunách.) Pak v duchu přizná svoji prohru, přidá imaginární bod do statistiky, tetička Wiki měla tentokrát zjevně pravdu. Pokusí se pacientovi vysvětlit průběh léčby. („Tři týdny? Nemůžu tři týdny nehrát!“) Nakonec předepíše mastičku a domluví termín elektromyografie.

Na kafe ani na pivo ho nepozve. Je přece profesionál.

\---

„Měl byste tam nastavit víc, sedmdesát je málo,“ stěžuje si Sherlock.

John se odvrátí od stimulátoru a zamračí se.

„Vystudoval jste snad od minule medicínu? Jestli ne, tak, prosím, mlčte a nevrťte sebou.“

„Já sebou nevrtím!“ ohradí se muž a v tu samou chvíli se  _ zavrtí. _

John ho zpraží pohledem, sevře jeho zápěstí pevněji a upevní druhou elektrodu. Proud nechá nastavený na původní hodnotě.

„Opřete se, bude to chvilku trvat. Bolet by to nemělo, ale ten pocit může být trochu zvláštní.“

Stisknutím tlačítka přístroj spustí a obrátí se k monitoru, aby mohl sledovat odezvy.

Na chvíli je ticho a ordinací se rozléhá jen pípání stimulátoru.

„Fascinující,“ vydechne najednou Sherlock, pozoruje vlastní prsty, ve kterých lehce cuká. John se k němu otočí, opatrně ho sleduje. Ten výraz nadšení ve tváři, pootevřená ústa, rozzářené oči… Nikdo mu nikdy neřekl, že by jeho práce byla fascinující. Nikdy nepotkal nikoho, kdo by byl takhle uchvácený záškuby motorických nervů, dokonce ani mezi spolužáky na medicíně ne. A teď tu najednou sedí špičkový houslista (sólista Londýnského filharmonického orchestru, jak se John dozvěděl, když se rozhodl vzít Wikipedii na milost), uchváceně sleduje rutinní vyšetření a vypadá u toho tak…

Doktor potřese hlavou, pokusí se v duchu vrátit ke křivce na obrazovce a vytěsnit z hlavy ty plné rty a zářivě modré oči. Už je to dlouho, kdy měl naposled nějaký vztah a jeho vyčerpaný mozek a frustrované tělo na to mají dost jasný názor. Ale on to zvládne. Nikdy by nechodil s pacientem a tenhle chlap je navíc stejně asi blázen.

(Ale jaký blázen! nabídne podrazácky podvědomí a John má chuť bušit hlavou do stolu.)

\---

Většina pacientů při zákroku zavírá oči, odvrací tvář a nehybně leží, jako by místo lokální anestezie dostali celkovou. Někteří mají strach a vyděšeně pozorují usměvavou sestřičku, pohledem prosí o ujištění. Sherlock Holmes je zvědavý a hraje si na chytráka.

„Musíte ten vaz naříznout pořádně!“ oboří se na postaršího chirurga a chvíli to vypadá, že se snad rozčilením zvedne a odejde ze sálu.

„Kdo je tady doktor, pane Holmesi?“

„Čí dlaň tady řežete, pane doktore?“ vrátí mu ironicky pacient.

Chirurg se usměje a nabídne: „Klidně si to můžete rozřezat sám, jestli myslíte, že to zvládnete lépe.“

Muže to na chvíli umlčí, dál pozorně sleduje ránu. Bílé světlo nepříjemně pálí do očí. John přešlápne, zkontroluje obraz na monitoru.

„Teče vám to tady.“

Sherlock mžourá na ránu, z malé žilky na kraji lehce kape krev.

„Řežeme vám do ruky, jak jste sám před chvíli připomněl. Jisté krevní ztráty jsou nevyhnutelné,“ pokusí se vysvětlit John.

„Ale je to moje krev. Já ji chci zpátky,“ urazí se houslista, jako by mu bylo pět, a odvrátí hlavu, aby svému trucování dodal váhu. Doktor se ušklíbne, vsadil by se, že mu to moc dlouho nevydrží. A opravdu - zvědavost po chvíli vyhraje a muž se vrátí pohledem k ráně.

„Za mě hotovo, tlak uvolněn, můžeme to zavřít,“ zhodnotí John po poslední kontrole a odstoupí, aby nechal víc prostoru kolegovi. Šití mu nikdy tak úplně nešlo.

\---

Když se převlékne, odhodí zakrvácené rukavice do koše a vyjde zpět na chodbu, lavička je prázdná. Frustrovaně zavrčí,  _ říkal jsem mu, aby tady počkal! _ Zaběhne do ordinace, z věšáku sebere bundu a vyřítí se z nemocnice.

Sherlocka Holmese najde u nejbližší popelnice, jak se snaží zbavit šátkového závěsu, který mu připravila sestřička.

„Ať vás to ani nenapadne,“ zakřičí na něj John a přidá do kroku, aby ho dohnal, „nestrávil jsem půl hodiny na sále, jenom abyste to hned zničil.“

Houslista na něj počká, pak pokrčí rameny.

„Překáží mi to,“ vysvětlí, jak to by to byl legitimní důvod.

John si povzdechne a pak se během vteřiny rozhodne.

„Jste příšerný pacient. Jdu s vámi.“

„Prosím?“

„Očividně potřebujete odborný lékařský dozor a já, narozdíl od vás, jsem tu medicínu opravdu studoval.“

Sherlock se beze slova otočí a svižným krokem se vydá k metru. John pokrčí rameny, rozhodne se to brát jako souhlas a sladí s ním tempo. Stejně nemá nic lepšího na práci.

\---

Zůstane až do večera, v pravidelných intervalech pronáší svůj monolog o důležitosti rekonvalescence a neúspěšně se pokouší přimět svého pacienta něco sníst. Když to konečně vzdá, je už příliš pozdě na to, aby se trmácel domů, a tak přespí na gauči.

Druhý den zamíří z práce rovnou na Baker Street, vybavený mastičkou a novým sterilním krytím. Pochybuje, že by si Sherlock vzpomněl na něco tak triviálního jako výměna obvazu. Když ho najde, jak zoufale sedí na gauči a přeskakuje pohledem mezi zašitým zápěstím, houslemi a stojanem na noty, je mu jasné, že se rozhodl správně.

„Kdysi jsem se učil na kytaru,“ řekne místo pozdravu, aby prolomil ticho.

Sherlock se odvrátí od houslí a zkoumavě si ho přeměří. Pak potřese hlavou.

„Samozřejmě, chtěl jsi na to balit holky, ale nefungovalo to, asi proto, že jsi nebyl moc dobrý zpěvák, takže jsi s tím přestal.“

„Jak to víš?“

„Devadesát devět procent kluků chce na kytaru balit holky a zcela nelogicky se do toho pouští v době, kdy mutují.“

John se zarazí, ale nakonec mu to nedá.

„A to jedno procento?“

„Zkouší balit kluky,“ probodne ho Sherlock pohledem. John zčervená a odvrátí se. Rozhodně neplánuje zmiňovat, že někteří zkoušeli sbalit holky _ i  _ kluky.

Třetí den kriticky zhodnotí stav Sherlockovy kuchyně a po cestě z práce se rozhodne stavit v obchodě, aby k mastičce, obvazům a seznamu rehabilitačních cviků přihodil ještě něco k snědku. V bytě pak odhrne z linky neurčitou směs not, starých strun, dusítek a kolíčků, aby vytvořil alespoň trochu místa, a uvaří večeři. Pak stráví další noc na gauči.

Čtvrtý den donutí Sherlocka opatrně protahovat prsty a jemně mu vyčistí ránu. Nakonec objedná čínu.

Pátý den si přinese kartáček. Jen tak pro jistotu.

\---

Když devátý den večer umyje nádobí a vrátí se do obýváku, najde Sherlocka sedět v křesle, kolena skrčená a ruku položenou na opěradle.

„Děje se něco?“ zeptá se opatrně, druhý muž vypadá jak hromádka neštěstí.

„Vyndal jsi mi stehy,“ odpoví houslista.

Doktor zavrtí hlavou, nechápe, proč by to měl být problém.

„No a? Byl už přece čas.“

Sherlock se od něj odvrátí, nezřetelně něco zamumlá.

„Prosím?“

Zkusí to znovu, tentokrát jsou zvuky jasnější.

„Odejdeš.“

John se zarazí, o tomhle ještě vůbec nepřemýšlel. Těch pár dnů uteklo dřív, než se stihl vzpamatovat, ale právě začínal mít pocit, že se tu zabydluje, konečně se zvládl zorientovat v kuchyni a už umí i ovládat televizi. A taky si zvykl na Sherlocka, uvědomí si najednou a samotného ho to překvapí.

„Já myslím, že to ještě není úplně zahojené,“ odpoví nakonec opatrně. Přijde blíž, klekne si vedle křesla a jemně pohladí jizvu.

„Vá- vážně?“ zeptá se houslista a hlas mu přitom přeskočí. Nejistě sleduje cizí prsty, jak svírají jeho zápěstí. Jako by tam patřily.

„Asi bych tu měl zůstat,“ přikývne John, dodává odvahu sám sobě, „ta rána ještě potřebuje sledovat.“

A pak je to najednou tady, nejdůležitější otázka ze všech, Sherlockovy oči ho probodávají.

„Jak dlouho?“

John se usměje, pohladí zápěstí a proplete jejich prsty.

„Je to ošklivá jizva. Myslím, že takováhle rána někdy vyžaduje i celoživotní péči odborníka.“

Sherlock vydechne a úsměv mu oplatí.

\---

Po vytažení stehů udrží Sherlocka jako zázrakem ještě jeden den v klidu, protože se mu podaří schovat housle u paní Hudsonové. Když ho druhý den najde, jak stojí u okna a snaží se je naladit, jen rezignovaně přikývne, sedne si do křesla a konečně sám sobě přizná, jak moc se těšil, až ho doopravdy uslyší. Videa na internetu byla jen chabá náhražka.

A pak je to najednou tady, levá ruka lehce sklouzne po hmatníku v pohlazení, pravá opatrně uchopí smyčec, v dokonalé symbióze zkrotí dřevo a ozve se první tón. Za chvíli druhý a třetí, John to nestíhá sledovat, hudba se nese pokojem, dešťové kapky za oknem dopadají přesně do rytmu, čaj voní a ten okamžik je dokonalý. Sherlock hraje jako o život, nedívá se do not, oči má zavřené a prsty se pohybují samy. Hraje, když se pomalu stmívá, hraje, když John chystá večeři, a hraje, i když už se celá Baker Street ponoří do tmy a i největší nespavci zhasnou světla.

Když v půl čtvrté ráno skončí, John ho prudce sevře v náručí a políbí na vyprahlé rty.

_ Můj malý soukromý koncert, _ pomyslí si spokojeně a vyčerpaně zamíří do postele. Usne, jakmile se kolem něj omotají dvě dlouhé něžné ruce.


End file.
